vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Liam Davis
Liam Davis is a recurring character who made his first appearance in the Season 6 premiere. He was Elena's new love interest, until she compelled him to forget that they were ever in a relationship and are just friends. Throughout The Vampire Diaries Series Season Six In'' I'll Remember, we could see him among a group of Pre-Med college students where Elena was as well. In Welcome to Paradise, Elena tried to set him up with Caroline but ends up kissing Elena, expressing that he likes her. In [[The World Has Turned and Left Me Here|''The World Has Turned and Left Me Here]], Liam spends his time in the College party with Elena. After Tyler's car accident, he helped along with Elena many other students survive. Later on, he sees a girl he was trying to help survive being healed up at once, after leaving Elena taking care of her. That made him suspicious that Elena was keeping a secret. In [[Do You Remember the First Time?|''Do You Remember the First Time?]], he encounters Damon, Elena's 'dead' boyfriend. In [[Fade Into You|''Fade Into You]], after joining Friendsgiving dinner with members of the Parker family and Elena & Caroline, it's revealed to him that Elena is a vampire and supernatural creatures exist by Elena herself. That was an instant reaction of her but also a test for their relationship. After seeing Liam becoming reacting in an upset way, Elena compels him to forget that he ever liked her and that they had a relationship, but remember only that they're just friends and fellow college students. In ''The Downward Spiral'', no-humanity Caroline hooks up with him at a party and begins to use him as a feeding bag. When Stefan tries to turn on Caroline's humanity, she kidnaps Liam and Sarah Salvatore and compels Liam to cut Sarah up. Elena stops him just in time before Liam grabs her heart. Elena twists his wrists, knocking him out, and saves Sarah by feeding her vampire blood. Personality Liam is a “cocky yet good-natured” pre-med student at Whitmore College, who comes from a family of doctors. An attractive and smart upperclassman at Whitmore College. Physical Appearance Liam has short-dark brown hair and dark brown eyes, to match. He also has a light complexion and stands about 5'9". Relationships *Elena and Liam (Friends/Exes) *Jo and Liam (Friends/Internship) *Liam and Caroline (Former Friends and Romantic Interests/Enemies) Name 'Liam '''is of Irish origin and is the shorthand version of William. It represents a sign of strength and power. Appearances Season Six *I'll Remember'' *''Welcome to Paradise'' *''The World Has Turned and Left Me Here'' *''Do You Remember the First Time?'' *''Fade Into You'' *''The Downward Spiral'' Trivia *He's in Elena's pre-med class. *His nickname given to him by another pre-med student is Cute Brag. *He kisses Elena in Welcome to Paradise revealing he likes her after her fail attempt to set him up with Caroline. *In The World Has Turned and Left Me Here, he succeeds to save a girl's life by opening her pipe externally, allowing her to breathe normally. * In Do You Remember the First Time?, it's revealed that he was Valedictorian of his high school and is studying at a Junior level at Whitmore by Jo to Damon. ** He's also curious about the girl who played Mrs. Whitmore that Elena had save with her blood and has a way gaining access to her medical records. * Caroline referred to him as "McDreamy". * In Fade Into You, Elena tells him she's a vampire. She then compels him to forget that they dated, everything he learned that day and the girl who played "Lady Whitmore", she'll see him at work, on Monday. *Marco James has revealed that he is (ironically) a Delena shipper. Gallery |-|Season Six= 601-7-Liam.png 6X02-24-ElenaLiam.jpg 6X02-47-LiamElena.jpg 6X02-55-ElenaLiamStefan.jpg Stefanliam.jpg 6X02-57-Liam.jpg 6X02-80-ElenaLiam.jpg Elenaliam.jpg 6X02-81-ElenaLiam.jpg 6X02-82-ElenaLiam.jpg 6X02-83-ElenaLiam.jpg 6X05-95-Liam.jpg 6X07-19-ElenaLiam.jpg 6X07-52-LiamElena.jpg 6X07-54-ElenaDamonLiam.jpg 6X07-119-Liam.jpg 6X07-120-ElenaLiam.jpg 6X08-39-Liam.jpg 6X08-53-ElenaJoTylerLukeLivLiam.jpg 6X08-93-JoElenaLiam.jpg 6X08-94-JoElenaLiam.jpg 6X08-95-JoLiam.jpg 6X08-107-Liam.jpg 6X16-2-Liam.jpg 6X16-3-LiamCaroline.jpg 6X16-4-LiamCaroline.jpg 6X16-37-LiamStefan.jpg 6X16-38-Liam.jpg 6X16-78-Liam.jpg 6X16-87-LiamSarah.jpg References *http://www.showfax.com/role_selection.cfm?l=1&t=1&p=139462 *http://sidesexpress.com/se_index.cfm?locid=1&task=type&l=1&c=vampire+diaries#sr See also Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Help Needed Category:Humans Category:Protagonists